


The floor is lava

by dancing_in_the_rain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Fluff and Crack, the floor is fucking lava okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_in_the_rain/pseuds/dancing_in_the_rain
Summary: Who said games like this were just for kids?The floor is lava.





	The floor is lava

**Author's Note:**

> hey i don't even know what this is haha i just had the idea after seeing that video going around on fb and needed to write it down before exam stress became too much i hope you like it hahahaha also i apologise for any spelling/grammatical errors it's really late but i still wanted to post super--luthor on tumblr if ya wanna chat

It all started one movie night when Eliza was in town, having a nice night in with her daughters and their girlfriends. Eliza had been clearing out the garage, a chore she had been putting of for a while when she found a box of old home movies. Watching a few and loving the happy memories they brought she decided she would bring them up with her on her trip to National City, knowing a certain Detective and CEO who would jump at the chance to view them. It was after a nice roast meal that Eliza excused herself to go to her bag to get the old videos. 

 

“What are those?” Alex asked slightly cautious as her mother returned with the box of video tapes, handing Kara another dirty dish.

 

“Old home videos.” Eliza smiled and Alex and Kara looked at each other practically hearing the unsaid ‘of you two’.

 

“I thought we were going to watch Mrs Doubtfire?” Kara laughed nervously looking over at Eliza before turning back to keep loading the dishwasher.

 

“I don’t know about Lena but I’m pretty happy about this new choice of movie.” Maggie spoke up smirking at Alex, as Eliza placed the box down on the table.

 

“Oh I’m very happy.” Lena replied, chuckling softly at the look Kara was giving her.

 

“So it’s settled!” Eliza clapped. “You’ve still got a VCR right Kara?” She added picking up the box with one hand and ushering Lena and Maggie to follow her to the lounge with the other.

 

“Yes.” Kara breathed a sigh in defeat as she and Alex finished up the dishes before joining everyone in the lounge.

 

Kara sank down on the couch next to Lena, immediately curling into the other woman’s side burying her face in the side of her neck.

 

“What’s wrong dear?” Lena asked with a small smile, wrapping an arm around Kara.

 

“You’re gonna laugh at me.” Kara mumbled.

 

“What was that I didn’t hear you?” Lena asked quietly, as Alex begrudgingly helped Eliza with the VCR.

 

“You’re gonna laugh at me.” Kara repeated, pouting slightly as she leaned back to look at Lena.

 

“Oh sweetheart.” Lena smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind Kara’s ear before pressing a quick kiss to her pouting lips. “Yeah I am.” She added smirking softly, earning a groan from Kara as she dropped her head back down into the crook of Lena’s neck.

 

* * *

 

This movie night was by far most successful, Kara couldn’t deny that even if a large portion of it was based on everyone laughing at the two sisters’ younger antics. Kara’s early journey adjusting to earth and earthly things proved to be a very good form of entertainment, and Kara was able to take it all in her stride actually enjoying seeing how far she had come and getting the chance to laugh at Alex. Lena and Maggie both loved seeing the videos of their girlfriends when they were younger and Eliza well Eliza just loved being a part of everything and getting to share this with her daughters and their girls. After saying their goodbyes to Alex and Maggie, Eliza bid Kara and Lena goodnight, thanking them for the lovely evening before heading to the spare room to go to bed.

 

* * *

 

“You were so adorable.” Lena hummed with a smile as she slipped into bed beside Kara.

 

“Were?” Kara looked at Lena with a questioning smile as she moved closer to wrap her arms around her.

 

“Are.” Lena rolled her eyes, playfully swatting Kara’s side before pulling her closer.

 

“That’s better.” Kara grinned pressing a kiss to Lena’s lips.

 

“Do you want to know my favourite video?” Lena asked smiling after the kiss.

 

Kara nodded her head.

 

“The one where you actively argued with Alex for a good 5 minutes that the floor was not in fact Lava.” Lena laughed softly. “And then watching you two play when you finally understood the point of the game.”

 

Kara laughed along with Lena. “You can’t blame me for that one, we had nothing like that game on Krypton.” She hummed.

 

Lena felt the air around them shift slightly and she snuggled closer to Kara, understanding now that watching those videos would have brought the loss of her home right back to the surface, and even if the memories she saw tonight were all fun and she could see that Kara was a happy child, she hated to think what the young girl was really going through at the time.

 

“I love you.” Lena whispered after a moment, pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek.

 

“I love you too.” Kara replied with a small smile. “We should play the floor is lava sometime.” Kara added after a yawn.

 

“We should.” Lena nodded her head. “Goodnight darling.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning Lena and Kara went for a walk in the park after breakfast, telling Eliza they’d be back soon. It was on this walk when Lena remembered the conversation from the night before and was hit with an idea. And so with her hand that wasn’t currently holding Kara’s she got out her phone and hit record.

 

“Kara?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“The floor is lava.”

 

It was seconds before Kara caught on to what Lena was getting at and she ran to the closest thing that she could climb that would keep her safe from the lava and that happened to be a rubbish bin. She leapt up and held herself above it all whilst Lena laughed on, impressed with her girlfriend’s skills. Or was up until Kara’s hand slipped and she ended up practically falling in the bin, legs flying up as she now sat comfortably in the trash.

 

Lena all but doubled over in laughter and was only spurred on to help when Kara cried out that this was disgusting and totally not fair.

 

And so a dangerous game began.

 

* * *

 

That afternoon was the next time that the lava struck at the supermarket.

 

They were nearing the end of their shop with only a few items to go when Kara remembered the game. She handed over the shopping trolley to Lena pretending to look at something on the shelf to her right as she got out her phone to record.

 

“Lena.”

 

Her girlfriend turned to face her.

 

“The floor is lava.”

 

Lena opened her mouth in shock and with a laugh she was off trying to find somewhere safe from the lava. Letting go of the trolley she rushed over to the side of the isle to see if she could stand on the lower shelf but it didn’t work. She could hear Kara counting down till the floor became louder and started to panic.

 

“Three.”

 

“Two.”

 

Lena looked down the isle and noticed a small free space on the middle shelf in between some toilet paper rolls. This was it Lena thought. She was going to go for it. All or nothing. There was no way she was going to get caught in the lava. And with that final thought Lena took a few running steps and launched herself into the space on the shelf, ultimately only staying off the ground for a few moments before rolling off on to the ground as some toilet paper packages scattered around her.

 

Kara exploded with laughter not believing what she just saw. Her girlfriend. The CEO of one of National Cities largest companies propelling herself onto a shelf of toilet paper, all to avoid pretend lava.

 

Kara pocketed her phone and rushed forwards to get a laughing Lena of the ground before they drew anymore attention to themselves.

 

They picked up the toilet paper packages and placed them back on the shelf in giggles.

 

“Lena that was amazing, I can’t wait till Alex sees this.” Kara pulled her girlfriend close as they carried on down the isle.

 

Lena just laughed leaning into Kara’s side.

 

* * *

 

Another walk sometime later that week led them to a fast food joint. Lena had finally relented when Kara wouldn’t stop whining, saying she couldn’t make it back home without getting some food in her. Lena thought this was the perfect time to get back at her for the supermarket. She waited until it was nearly their turn to be served.

 

“Kara.”

 

Kara looked up from her phone to see Lena holding up hers with a devilish smirk.

 

“The floor is lava.”

 

Kara’s eyes widened as she mouthed something along the lines of ‘what right here’. She looked around at the full fast food joint and then before moving looked at the cashier and said “I’m so sorry.” Before fully getting up to stand on the counter, turning to face Lena who was already laughing as loud as she could.

 

“The floor is lava get up!” Kara told the camera, also in an effort to somewhat explain what she was doing on top the counter.

 

* * *

 

Lena wanted a new rug for her office and one lunchtime Kara offered to go to the carpet store with her to pick out something new. Lena knew going out in public with Kara after the food incident was probably a dangerous call but she couldn’t say no when Kara offered to help.

 

They had been wondering around the store nothing really catching her eye, when Kara stopped to look at some swatches of carpet. Unbeknown to Lena, Kara had gotten out her phone and started to record.

 

“So there’s this brown, red, or hey there’s a colour called…” Kara paused and Lena looked over at her.

 

“The floor is lava.”

 

Lena looked around and lucky for her there wasn’t any people around, but unlucky for her there was very little places for her that would be safe from the lava. She looked around and shrugged her shoulders, there was nowhere immediately popping out to her as where she could go.

 

“Come on!” Kara half whispered half yelled, laughing at the way Lena began bouncing on the spot rapidly looking for somewhere to go.

 

Finally Lena thought fuck it and tried to climb up onto one of the horizontal carpet rollers. And failed miserably. The carpet roller did what its name implied and rolled, sending Lena around and on the ground with a roar of laughter.

 

Kara all but cackled as she went over to help Lena out.

 

“That was a hard one.” Lena laughed, taking Kara’s hand as she offered it.

 

“I knew you would think of something.”

 

* * *

 

After saying farewell to Eliza, with promises that they’d come out to see her soon Kara and Lena had decided to go shopping. They had walked into a store with the intent to buy one thing but as per usual the pair got side tracked. Lena was more than happy to follow Kara around the store as she went to nearly everything that caught her eye. It was moments like these where it really hit Lena how much she loved Kara. Some brightly coloured monkeys were the next thing that caught Kara’s eye, and as Lena followed behind her she took out her phone.

 

“We should get a little one as well-.” Kara explained as she reached up to grab a big pink monkey. She froze when she saw Lena’s phone. She already knew what was coming next.

 

“The floor is lava.”

 

Kara put the monkey down without looking, already scanning the area for somewhere to go. There were quite a few people in this store but Kara wasn’t worried about that her main focus was on finding somewhere as Lena started to count down.

 

“Five.”

 

“Four.”

 

Kara moved to a stand that had some chocolate decorations wondering if there was a way to get up on it. But there was no where to put her feet and Kara was starting to panic.

 

“Three.”

 

Kara turned around eyes searching for the perfect place.

 

“Two.”

 

She’d found it.

 

“One.”

 

Kara leaped, landing on roller suitcases knocking them over in the process.

 

Lena was beside herself, this was definitely her favourite one. To top it off they were escorted out of the store and Lena was still laughing just imagining what the press were going to do with this story. Kara just squeezed her hand laughing with her as they walked down the street.

 

* * *

 

Kara had showed Alex all the videos at the DEO after a particularly hard mission one day knowing her sister needed some form of cheering up before she went home. It was the loudest she had heard her sister laugh in a long time. They had agents staring at the two of them as they watched the video, Winn, J’onn and a few others coming over to see what all the noise was about. And that’s how everyone in the DEO started to play the floor is lava.

There were some exceptional rounds, Winn falling off more than one chair, even J’onn participated until Kara called out Winn telling him the floor was lava and the only thing in the room was Kara and himself so Winn did the only thing he could think of. Launching himself into the arms of his space dad, Kara was in tears with laughter and J’onn promptly put him down saying gruffly with a smile that this was a work place not a playground. Everyone continued to play but lower key, making sure J’onn wasn’t in the direct vicinity when doing so.

 

* * *

 

“Whilst you’re up can you please get my water bottle?” Lena asked looking over the back of the couch towards Kara who had her nose in the fridge getting something to snack on.

 

“Sure.” Kara mumbled back, mouth half full.

 

Lena watched as Kara grabbed her bottle and started to walk back over.

 

“The floor is lava.” She smiled softly.

 

Kara looked up at Lena and smirked slightly as she lifted herself up so she was hovering just above the ground. She flew slowly over to the couch and put the water bottle down and then proceeded to hover just above Lena.

 

“You know that’s still cheating.” Lena hummed, reaching up to pull her girlfriend down on top of her.

 

Kara let herself sink in to Lena, wrapping her arms around her resting her head in the crook of Lena’s neck.

 

“What if I said that everything in this apartment was lava except for our bed?” Kara spoke quietly, her lips brushing against Lena’s neck.

 

“Well then, I guess you’d have to fly me there...”


End file.
